Luna Blood
by cloudykitty6
Summary: Naruto, an infamous thief known as the 'Kitsune' stumbles upon a black castle when getting lost on his way out of the city. Though he is first welcomed with hospitality, Sasuke, the master of the Castle, demands a little 'something' in return... SasuNar
1. The Castle

Luna Blood

By: cloudykitty6 (Yes I changed my username, I'm evil like that)

Notes: This is an Anime Crossover Fic, but mostly on Naruto, since its a SasuXNaru Rated T for Teen because of the language, it could go up though. (The F-word namely.)

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. Naruto and the ninjas belong to Masahashi Kishimoto. Everyone else belongs to their respective creators and stuff. Don't worry I'll return them safe and sound... evil grin

Chapter 1: The Castle

A dark night, the crescent moon wavering over the cloak of evening. Thunderous roars and rain screamed of the storm that currently ravaged the mountains. And with chance of bad luck, it was just now that the sunny blonde youth planned his escape on this dreadful occasion.

His name was Uzumaki Naruto, a strong but slim figure that stalked among the rocky cliffs seeking for shelter. He almost fell to his demise 10 times while he scaled farther away from the city of which he loathed. Particularly this entire predicament was royally pissing him off.

He had no trouble expressing this either.

"Goddammit! She decided to rain NOW didn't she?" he spat in-between heaving breaths as he carefully inched along the beaten path (or what was left of it anyway) When he mentioned 'she' he meant Mother Nature, of course being a firm believer in all things legends. "Now where the hell is that habor?" Unfortunately, the poor lad has no sense of direction. At all. Neither did it occur to him that he was at a mountainous range, which eliminated to possibility of a harbor residing here. But this was trivial to the more important matter at hand.

He was cold, starving and dead tired.

Naruto felt his strength giving way to fatigue as his breaths trailed off into gasps of air. Finally, a looming structure was coming into view. That was until his eyelids wavered sleepily. He had journeyed all this time in isolation and his body screamed for rest, not to mention he almost had no money left and his black robes were tattered and soaked to his already shivering body.

"It's no use……….Mo…Mother Naussicaa…"

First his knees gave way, sending him crashing to the cruel ground of rubble; he only moved to curl his head into his arm to try to keep him warm. Once again his eyes wobbled at last eyeing the dark giant standing in the distance. But even closer he realized were a pair of black rain boots. His eyes finally closed to rest. But his ears caught a voice of the boots. "You OK?" Of course by this time Naruto was already out of commission.

In a lonely throne room, only lit by the flaring torches, sat another youth, this one with raven black hair and cold eyes like deep tunnels. His skin was of ivory and his icy hands were bunched together in thought.

"Master Sasuke" called a voice from outside. The figure stirred in his throne at the call of his name.

"Come in" Sasuke answered to the door, which opened at his command. One of his servants entered, this young man had darkwood hair in a stiff ponytail and eyes of bittersweet chocolate. His black attire looked like it was purchased from the local Hot Topic.

"Master, it's no good, the sky's not a night for going out" he reported in a drawled tongue.

"Anything else Shikamaru?" wondered Sasuke aloud, "Surely, there's more to the story right?"

Shikamaru's eyes took a hesitating glance towards the outside hallways. "Oh yes, Kakashi found a stranger at the Castle Grounds"

"Oh? Another hapless traveler?" Sasuke smirked. "Not worth our time, throw him out"

"…But sir." Shikamaru said again, his eyes narrowing at his leader. Sasuke knew that his subjects would never dare talk back to him unless something was of dire importance.

"Fine, who is it this time?" Sasuke snarled getting up from his throne, his dark cape swishing behind him.

"Though it was bothersome, I checked some sources on this character" Shikamaru said with a slight sigh of relief. "…I'm pretty certain that this is no ordinary traveler"

"Hm?" Sasuke started to head out of the room to follow Shikamaru to see him.

"The Kitsune….sir" Shikamaru replied. Sasuke paused.

"Then, since we have that famous of a guest, we must 'treat' him well" Sasuke said with a sly smile.

Vision finally returned to Naruto, though the scenery he found himself in has completely changed. His body was tucked in a cozy bed with thick sheets. His bags lay to the sides and Naruto was no longer in his tattered coat, shirt and jeans but in a silky red set of pajamas.

"Aaah" sighed Naruto satisfyingly curling into the sheets even more. "Now THIS is more like it" he said with a foxy laugh. Needless to say, he was quite pleased and he even pinched himself, just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Even with the apparent uplifting in his mood, he wondered who out of the goodness of their hearts would allow him such hospitality. It was then that the door opened and Naruto with a startled squeak hid under the covers trying to pretend that he was still asleep.

"Sir…." At the door was a tall man holding a tray of steaming ramen. He wore an olive green vest and a rather fitting black shirt, which revealed a strong build. He wore normal looking jeans and sandals but the most peculiar thing was his face, most of it was hiding behind a dark mask. A bandana was stylishly nested in his silver wind of hair, which also covered his left eye. Naruto could see only one eye as he peeked sheepishly out of the covers, which was black but lazy looking. "Still sleeping?" When it occurred to Naruto that the stranger had his favorite food, he sprang from the sheets and unto the floor.

"I'm awake! RAMEN!" Naruto screamed with delight to the startled man. After a minute of recovering from shock, he made a sigh and laid the tray on a nearby table, in turn Naruto jumped up onto the accompanying chair.

"…Please enjoy your food" he said politely seeing Naruto's joy at the meal. After a quick "Thank you" Naruto slurped the Ramen down in less than 30 seconds.

"…How was it?" questioned the man after a period of stiff silence.

"Great! Hey I needed that" Naruto beamed. "What's your name Mister?"

"Kakashi" answered the man with a neat curl of his eye. "You should thank the Master, he's the one who arranged the setting for you"

"Well, um thanks to him then…I'm Naruto" The blonde made a beaming grin.

"Yes, now…please rest in your bed" Kakashi said picking up the tray. "And I advise against wandering around the rest of the castle…trust me on this"

"But..." Naruto started but he already left, closing the door behind him. It was rather strange for anyone not wanting to exit his resting room. He grabbed his bag and opened the lock buckle. "Now what the hell's up with this place?" Naruto knew that whenever ANYBODY said 'trust me' something suspicious was going on. He got from his bag, his signature Kitsune Mask, his most precious possession and the symbol of which the public recognizes him. The face of the oriental fox of the ancient legends, was lined with golden paint, with silver fangs bordered with a red mouth of blood. The eyes were large and slender, not to mention with jade encrusted in it's colors. He firmly placed it over his face. And cautiously left the room.

"Where the fuck am I?" Naruto cursed at the dizzy maze of halls. All around were wilted curtains that attempted to cover the windows that were boarded up with cramped wooden planks. "Why would they cover those windows?" he wondered to himself. Then he arrived at the Main Halls, which was where the network of stairs met under a banner now covered with spider webs and dust.

Summum Bonum

The words inscribed in faded gold letters and Naruto got the feeling that this castle has seen some tough times. Or maybe it's already dead. Naruto saw that at the bottom of the stairs were the Main Doors most likely leading outside where the storm still raged. At this point he was still pondering on whether to plunder the castle for any treasure or to continue his journey. He's already wanted in over twelve cities for robbery and fraud. Naruto wondered what would happen if Kakashi or even the Master of the castle found him. It was then that he spotted a fine looking vase on a cabinet. He gave it a closer look and realized it was made of Silkstone, a popular material for jewelry and pottery. Naruto made a little snicker as he attempted to take it off of the cabinet, but to his dismay, it wouldn't budge. At all. He made a few grunts as he tried to pry it off, but instead it was when it was twisted around that to his surprise a slab of wall scooted down with a thud, revealing another walkway. "Ooh hoo a secret…"


	2. The Seal in the Deal

Luna Blood

Chapter 2: The Seal in the Deal

Disclaimer: None of the anime characters here are mine.

"Now where does THIS lead to…" Naruto snickered to himself as he made his way down the rackety staircase only lit by sleepy lamps. His feet made creaking noises as the steps passed underneath him. But alas, the stairs collapsed, being very weak and brittle he went tumbling down, cursing all the way.

"SHIT!" he screamed, luckily his mask only fell off but did not crack at the impact. He scrambled around for it, not wanting for his face showing while he scoured the castle for treasure.

But that didn't matter

Nothing but darkness surrounded Naruto in this new room. Well, that's what he assumed.

"What are you doing here?" hissed an unknown voice. Naruto stopped on his fours as he still tried to recover his mask. "Well?"

"None of your business!" Naruto snarled. Then an echo of snickers filled the room making the startled teen stumble back. "How many of you are here? You better know who you're messing wi-"

"Oh god, we're shaking in our socks" laughed another sarcastically. Naruto stood up and felt his waist for his kunai dagger by his belt, he unsheathed it and sniffed the air cautiously. "No need for that is there?"

"Let's just hope so" Naruto replied with gleam in his eye. "Anyone moves and they'll be shredded to bits, we're in the dark, so you don't really know who I am right?"

"On the contrary" replied a third more gentle voice. "We can see you perfectly well"

Naruto made a little squeak of surprise before holding his kunai in front of him again in an aggressive fighting stance. "Hmph, I KNOW you're bluffing, I get that all the time" At that instant Naruto felt a short wind like a swipe at his face, though Naruto was able to flip back from the attack to avoid any injury.

"I HATE it when we're not taken seriously!" a different voice this one more high pitched ranted. Naruto charged forward with a yell to any random opponent he could.

"So the boy wants to play, fine by us" answered the first with a laugh. "Go easy on the poor fella though, he can't see"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto shrieked slashing his kunai into what he hoped was one of the voices, but his blade hit nothing but thin air. Naruto was struck again in the back this time receiving what felt like a punch. He rolled to the side, apparently tripping one as a young 'OOF!' reached his ear. Hearing more footsteps to his sides Naruto pushed the unknown small body off of him and was about to throw his kunai.

When the lights turned on.

Naruto paused and darted his eyes to the beings around him who also stopped in their attack. There were all pretty much his age, some a few years younger and also some looked in their 20's already. For some reason Naruto found that all of them looked more attractive than the regular thugs that he's used to beating up. Lastly, they were all male. The man who attacked him first was (surprisingly) a tad shorter than Naruto himself and he held a dangerous katana by his side. He had his black velvet hair in aggressive spikes, and some white streaks. He wore dark leather pants; a flaring red shirt and his boots had spikes on their soles. His face was rather slender accompanied with large red eyes of dark fires. He turned towards the wall with the light switch. Kakashi stood by it, with a displeased look in his single eye that could be seen. Naruto could tell that he was generally upset with everyone in the room.

"Hiei, put the sword away" Kakashi said calmly after a tense silence. Hiei growled and sheathed his weapon shooting a hostile glance to Naruto who narrowed his eyes back at him. "…" Kakashi walked up to the blonde with a sigh. "Sir Naruto, didn't I specifically tell you to stay in your room?"

"Well-mm" Naruto stuttered, regretting the fact that he made Kakashi disappointed, the kind man did feed Ramen to him earlier. "I……wasn't sleepy"

"…right…" Kakashi nodded apparently trying his best to not show any anger at the guest. "….The Master is certainly not going to like this…"

"So wait Kakashi, he told YOU to keep him here!" snarled Hiei angrily.

An orange haired male with red eyes made little hiss before he looked up, he then said. "Isn't it obvious? Master likes to keep Kakashi in all the secrets"

"Can it Kyo, he's just doing his job" snapped another youth, this one with smooth gray hair and lovely purple eyes.

"Shut up Prince Rat, I don't need to hear shit from YOU of all people" Kyo shot back.

"Yuki is right though, I'm just obeying orders" Kakashi said with a hint of irritation in his voice. "Now I suggest all of you calm down or else Master's going to get very upset"

"Still doesn't change the fact he favors you" Hiei growled still having a hand over the weapon at his side. "So what do we do with the 'guest'?" Everyone looked to Naruto who still didn't know what to make of the situation.

"Don't get any ideas Hiei" warned another male with long flowing red hair, emerald eyes, and a rather feminine face. Hiei made another hiss under his breath but nothing more.

"You better be lucky Kurama is here" Hiei said to Naruto gesturing to the red-haired beauty. "Or else, your neck would be mine"

"Not if I got to him first" smirked a figure who tapped Naruto's shoulder making him squeak with surprise again. This male had long brown hair in a neat braid and friendly ocean blue eyes. "The name's Duo" he said offering a polite hand to him. Naruto didn't take it. Duo only made a little snicker and let his hand down to his side. "I understand, no use trusting us after we attacked you right?"

"Actually just you Hiei and Kyo did…" corrected a nervous looking youth with pale blonde hair and ice blue baby eyes. Duo made a little laugh.

"I guess Quatre's right… but I could've sworn Luffy tried to make a hit too" Duo nodded trying to recall incident. Another young man with shaggy black hair and wide eyes gave a glare to Duo. He had a small scar under his left eye and he wore a strange looking straw hat on his head as well, Luffy lip-synched a word that looked like 'Tattletale' "But I moved too quickly to see properly, the faster you go, the harder to see around you. Or something like that."

"Right…" Hiei said with an untrusting look to the braided one.

"Soo…. Where IS this place?" Naruto asked seeing that everyone else let their guard down.

"Ooh, you don't know? Surely you know that this is the Crimson Castle" said an older man, this one having neatly combed brown hair and calm green eyes. For some odd reason, there was a spectacle over his left eye. Naruto recognized his gentle voice from the darkness earlier.

"But I am curious, of what purpose you have come here for?"

"Why should I tell you?" Naruto spat back, not fully trusting the group yet.

"Well, Hakkai's not the ONLY one with the question" Duo added. "I'd like to know too"

"I'm sure we're all curious of that matter" Kakashi replied. "But you don't need to, I get the feeling we'll find out"

"What do you mean?" Naruto turned to the masked male who made a shrug.

"Just a sense I have" Kakashi sighed. "You should really calm down"

Naruto made a pouting 'Hmph' and sat down. "Atta boy" Duo said cheerfully sitting down next to him. "We're just cranky, because we hadn't had anything to drink in-" Duo stopped mid-sentence.

Another one having dark brown hair and cold navy-blue eyes shot Duo a hostile look. "Since Heero is giving me the stinkeye, that means I should shaddap" And he left it at that.

Then everyone in the room heard the top door open. They paused and some made a nervous gulp. "What was that racket I heard earlier!" A dark figure (seeing that the stairs were gone) jumped down and landed gracefully in front of Naruto and the other men.

"M-Master Sasuke" Duo stuttered meekly getting up and hiding behind Heero.

"So…" Sasuke began observing the room. "I take it you met our special guest already"

"You've been planning something haven't you?" Yuki said with a shaky voice.

"And why would you think that?" Sasuke said calmly. "Naruto here was just a mere surprise for you all"

"Eh?" Duo crept from his hiding place. "Surprise? For what?"

"Shh…" Sasuke held his index finger to his lip. The clan knew that this meant 'Shut-up-or-you'll-die' Duo capped his mouth. Sasuke's eyes wandered up and down Naruto's body for a second before he started to talk once more. "Now little one, what are you here for?" Naruto chose not to say a word. "Well, I hate beating around the bush, so let's just get to the point…" There was an uneasy pause and Naruto fingered the Kunai still in his hand. "You have two options…one is that you stay here…or you could go back"

"I don't have anywhere to go to" Naruto said through grinding teeth.

"You don't really have a choice, two things to keep in mind is this weather…terrible outside isn't it?" Sasuke pointed out. "I suggest that you stay here or you go back…..to your friends at the police station…"

"…" Naruto knew that saying any more might provoke the others around him, who already had puzzled looks on their faces.

"You want this back don't you?" Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out Naruto's kitsune mask. "The kitsune…named for the infamous demon trickster of legend…"

"It's not just a leg-" Naruto cut off his words…saying any more than THAT would definitely dig him in a deeper hole. Sasuke chose to ignore his outburst.

"Ah, so you ARE that thief that the city guys keep complaining about!" Duo yelled pointing at him.

"Yes..." Sasuke nodded to the numerous gasps around the room. "If we turn him to the Police…hm I believe it's 50,000 dots…may I ask why would the officials bother to even put that much of a bounty on you?"

"Nothing for you to know" Naruto snapped with an angry snarl. Sasuke paused and walked up to him.

"Well let's just leave it at that then…" Sasuke sat down on a nearby chair. "But I'm afraid you don't have much time to decide…"

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto's voice changed from brash to worried by the sly smirk that appeared on Sasuke's face.

"I mean… you have 60 seconds" Sasuke snapped his fingers and his eyes took a brief red glow. There was a pause and his lips took for a sick smile. "Now you all want it don't you?" He turned to the clan who's eyes started to take on the same haunting light.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get" Naruto snarled reaching to the Kunai at his side.

"Calm down Naruto…they just want a little something" Sasuke said with a little snicker. Fingertips crept up to Naruto's neck, when he spun around, he realized it was Duo behind him, looking unnaturally eerie.

"Just a little…" Duo said in a peaceful voice. "Please…I'm thirsty…" His hands curled in Naruto's blonde locks.

"What do you mean-AAH!" Naruto sprang back at the sudden pain at his neck. "The hell you do that for!" Another pair of hands, this one was Hiei's.

"Just give it to us, it won't hurt a bit…" Hiei replied as he stared with a greedy face at Naruto's neck.

"What do you WANT?" the Kitsune shrieked, not liking the way they were acting.

"What do you think?" Sasuke snapped. "They just want your blood, that's all"


	3. To Drink, To Die

Luna Blood

Chapter 3: To Drink, To Die

Disclaimer: None of the anime characters presented here are mine.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Naruto shrieked as the clan trudged closer to him with ominous stares.

"You heard me," Sasuke started simply, with a yawn. Then, two black shapes sprang from The Master's back. Bat Wings, wings that were dark, arched and when spread out, were of large size. Neat and delicate fangs peeked out from Sasuke's lips. "They want your blood, WE want it…"

"What?" Naruto turned to run but instead he sped into Yuki who grabbed him in a harsh embrace.

"Naruto…..oh please give us some.." Yuki whimpered as his fingers crept to his cheeks.

"Let go of me!" Naruto shoved him away, sending him crashing into some of the others.

"You have to say if you're gonna stay here or not…they need something to drink you know" Sasuke smirked as Naruto continued to fight them off.

"And if I refuse?" Naruto shouted back after kicking Heero as he tried to grab him. Then Naruto sprang to the side to avoid the trailing crowd.

"Well, then I have no choice but to let them have you…" Sasuke replied quite honestly. "Because of the storm, they haven't drank in days some of them are starting to get sick by it"

"TOUCHING!" Naruto screamed back sarcastically running away, as he realized that the others started to catch up. "Like I'd feel pity for you sorry asses!"

"Oh REALLY?" Sasuke snarled finally getting up from his chair. Then Hiei and Kyo sped to Naruto, grabbing his arms.

"LET GO OF ME!" Naruto yelled flailing as much as he could. "STOP IT"

"Give us some, we're thirsty…." Kyo whispered tightening his grip, making the Kitsune whimper in pain.

"You only have 30 seconds now, you might as well answer before they literally tear you to pieces" Sasuke said this with a cruel laugh.

"You said they wanted my blood, not my body!" Naruto shot back.

"At this point of thirst, they don't care where they get it" Sasuke answered with a nod. "You have so little time left"

"Get off!" Naruto shrieked in a shrill voice, the blonde's eyes turned for red glow itself, but only briefly as he drove Kyo and Hiei off of him.

"Get him!" Luffy called in a maniacal glee. Once again they were chasing him around the chambers, behind tables, chairs leaving mess in their wake.

"15 seconds" Sasuke announced. "Before they REALLY lose it" But as Naruto ran, he saw the Master take something shiny from his pocket. But it was this distraction that slowed him down allowing the vampires to finally plant him firmly against the wall.

"Good boy, stay there OK?" Kurama said in a teasing voice as they came closer.

"We're so thirsty, and you smell so good" Duo said in an eldritch voice before leaning closer and giving a lick to Naruto's neck, making him flinch.

"You're not going anywhere now…" smiled Sasuke. "10…" he started.

"9" the clan started the countdown with him as Naruto hurried through his options in his mind. "8…7…6…"

"Goddamit! I really am gonna die here, and be vampire food for these guys!" Naruto winced as this fact came to mind. His body finally gave up, his head drooping down to his feet, staring at the many hands holding him to the wall.

"5…4…" they continued. Some of the men started selecting their body parts.

"Shhh…." Kakashi said in an eerie voice. "It won't hurt, you'll be dead before it starts to"

"Fuck you!" Naruto spat back. Then the fingers started to really dig into his flesh, making him scream. Screaming, accompanied with regretting tears. "That's it Mother…. Mother Naussicaa….I've failed you again…." Naruto said in a low voice, so low, it was almost lifeless.

"3…2…" the vampires knew they had him already, some made a monstrous hiss with delight, others licked their lips with anticipation.

"1…" Sasuke concluded approaching the mob. "Go ahead boys, take him"

At this command, most of Naruto's clothes ripped off as the hands tore through him.

"No…NOT HERE NOT THIS!" Naruto's thoughts swirled in his mind. Their Mother, deserved much better.

He couldn't give up.

"I ACCEPT!" Naruto screamed at the tearing hands, now spewing blood. Sasuke acknowledged this as he threw the shiny object at the crowd that was preparing to feast on his body. But at the sight of the item, the youths could not bare it, speeding away to the opposite side of the room leaving Naruto in a puddle of blood and a pile of torn silk. Sasuke, slipped his hands into a pair of leather black gloves. He casually walked towards the mess and pulled the item from the ground it stabbed, a glistening silver jeweled cross. He tucked the tool in a box and laid it down to the side.

"Now that's a good boy…" Sasuke said with a smug smile pulling Naruto's tired, bloody and almost naked body up from the soaked floor. "Here you go…" Sasuke made a deep breath and placed his hands over Naruto's bruised chest. He chanted a few sentences in a language Naruto never heard before, and it felt warm. A soft lavender glow emitted from Sasuke's hands to the Kitsune's chest. But there was a harsh impact, Naruto fell again to the ground panting and moaning with fatigue. Sasuke nodded with satisfaction and turned to the other vampires, now back to their original state. "See to it, he's comfortable again, and if I find any traces of biting on him, you know the consequences…" Sasuke looked at his pitiful body one more time, before turning to leave, his wings branched out and he jumped gracefully into the air, flying out of the chamber. When they heard the door close it was then they rushed back to Naruto.

"Oh my god" Quatre whimpered with guilt. "This is all our fault"

" He's soaked with blood, we should wipe him up" suggested Hakkai. The others agreed and some went off to fetch some wet towels.

"In the meantime, some of us can also clean up" added Yuki seeing the mess that the chase left behind. Hakkai, knelt down and laid a hand on Naruto's heart for a moment.

"……..He's just very tired, but he's nowhere near death" he informed the other vampires who sighed with relief.

"Damn, I can't believe we really did that to the poor guy" Duo said in regret after coming back to the scene. "Here" he had some wet towels with him, he handed them to Hakkai, who in turn started to wipe his body up.

"I'll help" offered Quatre kneeling down and getting a towel as well. Naruto felt the cloths, rubbing gently against his skin. But it was curious that the youths were back to normal, and even more so that they were this concerned about his health.

"What…the hell are you guys doing?" coughed Naruto through heaving breaths.

"Oh! He's still awake" Duo smiled, as he also helped wiping him up. "We're just feeling bad about what happened back there, so we're cleaning you up."

"Chh, I'm your slave now right?" Naruto growled. His body was as clean as they could get him so Hakkai lifted him up in his arms. "RIGHT?" he hissed again.

"On the contrary," Hakkai made a courteous grin. "…We're yours now…"

"What?" Naruto squeaked as Hakkai plopped him down on a large bed, covered with white sheets. It was very comfortable and Naruto liked it, snuggling into the blankets. "But what do you mean?" he turned to the group who watched him getting accustomed to his spot..

"Call it a system of respect, or something like that" answered a youth with white hair, though having a patch of black hair at the back of his head. He looked relatively calm and cool, with slim silver eyes. He actually resembled the type that would attend rock concerts with the look of his attire. "You give us blood, we'll do what you say"

"Are you serious?" Naruto piqued at the fact. He curled into the sheets. "Soo…if I tell one of you to sleep with me you would?" Without a word the youth, slipped into bed with him.

"And?" he answered waiting for another command.

"I was just joking!" Naruto insisted seeing him, latching onto his arm.

"You'll have to forgive Haru, sometimes he takes things a tad too literal" Yuki apologized. "Get off of him Haru"

"Yes" Haru unlatched and got off of Naruto who panted with surprise.

"I see" Naruto grinned liking the idea of having servants at his will. "Well then-" He was cut off as another small body pounced him, sending him crashing down again. "OOF!" This little boy, had long and messy black hair with shy blue eyes. He looked to be around the age of 10 having a simple black T-shirt with chains on his jeans. He grabbed onto Naruto's body. "Hey get off!" the Kitsune protested angrily flailing his arms.

"I'm thirsty" whined the boy, curling into Naruto's warmth. Naruto went red in the cheeks.

"Mokuba!" another man looking to be 17, ran up to the bed. He had stylish combed brown hair and icy blue eyes. "Get off of Naruto, you heard what Master Sasuke said!" He wore even more stylish clothes, with black long jacket caressed with chains and leather.

"But Big Brother…I'm thirsty" the little boy wailed clinging tighter to Naruto, who turned redder.

"That doesn't give you the excuse to pounce him, everyone in this room needs blood, you know that, but you must give Naruto rest!" the Big Brother scolded, trying to pry Mokuba off of Naruto.

"Kaiba's right Mokuba, we're sorry though" Shikamaru said arriving back to the bed after spending some time cleaning elsewhere. "If Master Sasuke senses any of us on Naruto's neck, he'll go all whack, it's really bothersome though" he sighed.

"…………………………………." Naruto saw that Mokuba was paler than most of the other men in the chamber, many of them circling around the bed as their cleaning duties were done. "Go ahead, I lost already" the Kitsune said hesitantly. "The kid goes first."

Mokuba paused and there was a tense silence in the room. Why would Naruto offer himself up so easily? That was the question on everyone's mind.

"I lost to you guys, in the fight, so you win" Naruto continued, he tilted his head, bearing his neck. "Here kid"

"You…you sure?" Mokuba questioned timidly. Naruto sat up, seating Mokuba on his lap.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. Mokuba looked back to Kaiba, who also looked hesitant and then he bowed slightly, giving his consent. It was no question that Mokuba desperately needed blood. Naruto cupped Mokuba's head to his neck and he felt his lips nesting on him. The boy knew that Naruto was tense so he sighed first before actually baring fangs and digging them into his flesh. "Nn" Naruto flinched at the pain, feeling that Mokuba's grip tightened.

"Calm down" Hakkai advised to Naruto, as the Kitsune's breath started racing.

"Aaah" Naruto panted as he felt Mokuba sucking away at the new wound, periodically his small tongue would brush against it. "…feels weird…Nn"

"Mm" Mokuba murmured. After a minute,he kissed the wound and withdrew, panting as well. "That….was good…. um" he turned back to Naruto. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's OK…." Naruto fell back into bed. "I'm tired"

"Then go ahead and rest already" insisted Kyo who came forward and started to tuck him in neatly. "There"

"…Thanks…" Naruto murmured as his eyes wavered with fatigue.

"No, thank you Naruto" Kakashi said with a gentle voice. "Sleep well"

The others withdrew going off into their own corners with the litter of furniture. Some of the vampires, didn't mind sleeping on the floor. Duo went off with Heero to their usual bed out in the far corner. Kyo, climbed up a ladder to a tattered looking bed, that was attached to the wall. Haru went in a hammock close by him. Yuki yawned and stalked off to an old swinging chair set, laid down and said a quick 'G'night everyone' Kakashi pulled out an old rocking chair and scooted it next to Naruto's bed, in order to keep an eye on him. Kurama and Hiei went to sleep together in their usual red long couch, drapped in some shady white lace. Hakkai nested himself in a beanbag seat that sat near a bookshelf, along with some others. Kaiba and Mokuba snuggled together in a large but soft living room chair, as Kaiba's arms were wrapped around his little brother protecting him. The air, took a quiet chill with the occasional shuffling of limbs and moaning of groggy voices. Mats on the floor accommodated those without beds or seats, they were too used to it, so it was no problem at all.

"I'm shutting off the lights now," Shikamaru announced as he stood by the doorway. "Good Night" Most of the occupants in the room were too tired to answer, but some mumbled a low 'G'night' back. He clicked off the lights, and the only light in the room now was a sleepy lamp on a wobbly stand, with a single dull flare. But instead of going to bed himself, Shikamaru turned and flew up to the upper door, to exit the room.

"Mmm" Naruto sighed with content at the relief of comfort coming to him again. "So I really am here huh?" He thought to himself, looking at everyone, sleeping around him, so peaceful their faces, it was almost unnatural. The Kitsune heard the calm breathing (with the occasional snoring) surrounding him. For some reason, even though he was (practically) forced to share his blood for their thirst, he laid back, feeling safe among them. Safe for now, for once more.


	4. Blood Banks

Luna Blood

Chapter 4: Bloodbanks

Disclaimer: None of the anime characters mentioned here belong to me. They belong to their respective creators.

As morning came back to the castle walls, the air of sleep still wavered among the vampire youths resting in their beds, couches, or the floor. Tiny rays of sunlight danced into the room, luckily it didn't affect their slumber. The Crimson Clan was used to such conditions. But only one in the room was unlike them, not fazed by sunlight, crosses or garlic. A human resided with them, but not just any mortal stranger, their own personal fountain of blood and not to mention an infamous thief of the cities.

Naruto, sat upright in his bed, the only one in the chamber awake in this time of day. With weary eyes, he took a glance at the many laying around him, their bodies slumped over in dreams. For a while he debated with himself whether he should ditch. At this moment the sky was calm and still, but lazy blue. But where would he go from there, if he did leave? And to Naruto himself, this was a code of honor to uphold. He lost against them, and now he's to pay the price. His eyelids were about to close again, his head bobbing up and down with fatigue. But he heard a slight rustling of his sheets. Snapping awake once more his eyes laid on another little vampire, finally awake.

Mokuba, sat on his bed, his small hands clustered in a timid clump.

"Ummm…" he started in an even smaller tone.

"Yeah?" Naruto grumbled. "Whaddya want?"

"Why are you up?" Mokuba questioned. Naruto paused and took a deep breath to avoid raising his voice.

"I always wake up at this time, it's just normal" the Kitsune answered.

"Oh" Mokuba nodded, taking a yawn. "I think Master Sasuke is up at this time too, I guess"

" Why doesn't he sleep in the same room as you guys?" though after Naruto asked, Mokuba pursed his lip.

"Mmm" was all that Mokuba answered.

"Damn, never mind then" Naruto fell back into his bed. Mokuba simply sprouted bat wings and flew away, perhaps back to his brother.

"Hey Wakie wakie" Duo and Heero leaned over a snoozing Naruto in his bed. It was finally evening and everyone was curious as to the Kitsune's condition ever since the incident from last night. Naruto slowly got back up, yawning as tiny tears crept to his eyes.

"What time is it?" He asked as he realized that many of them were now awake but still lounging around with fatigue.

"6:15-ish" Duo answered with a grin. "Say, I'm thirsty can you-OOF!" Before Duo could go on, Heero made a slight hiss, dealing a smack over his head.

"GODDAMIT!" Duo screeched in pain, whirling around to Heero giving him a glare. "Whatcha do that for!"

"That's rude, you have to talk to him more formally" Heero replied bluntly with a stolid face. Duo knew that this was actually correct. So he pouted, not saying anything else. Heero in turn, smirked knowing that this was a chance to get some blood himself. "May I drink some?" he questioned with a courteous bow of his head. Naruto knew that he could refuse if he wanted to, but at the same time, he shared space with a room of thirsty vampires; what else could he do?

"Umm well sure… I guess" Naruto sheepishly answered at the idea, this being the first time anyone asked him so directly. Hearing the Kitsune comply so easily, other vampires were tempted to pounce on him to get it over with. Seeing their sudden gleam in their eyes, Naruto quickly added "One at a time!" Heero, climbed into bed with him and curled up against his body.

"I'll try not to go too hard" Heero smirked, leaning in closer. Naruto winced slightly at his warmth.

"Please Heero, not more than a minute" Hakkai requested. "This goes for all of us, wouldn't want to overwhelm him" Heero nodded, this was a suitable rule for everyone here.

"Shh… just calm down and you'll get used to it, trust us" Heero whispered faintly. Naruto shivered again as the vampire's lips settled on his flesh. The sensation was that of hesitant pleasure, but Naruto was curious enough to go along with it. Heero finally bit down after mouthing his neck for a vain.

"Aaah!" Naruto cried out at the stinging pressure. Heero then held on to his flailing arms to get him to calm down.

"Relax!" Heero hissed through his biting. His hands gently rubbed at his shoulders attempting to soothe him. Finally a minute came, so he withdrew after a healing kiss at the wound. "How was that?"

Naruto fell over onto his lap panting. The crowd became more concerned, would he really be able to feed the entire clan, gasping for air at each vampire?

"Um… are you sure you're fine with this?" Hakkai questioned. "It might be too much of a-"

"It's not that!" Naruto shot back, suddenly springing back up. "It's just that… well it feels really weiiirrrd…."

"Like making out?" it wasn't so much as _what_ Haru said, but the awkward silence was for how _calm_ he said it.

"Um… perhaps…" Hakkai stuttered seeing Naruto turning a shade of pink.

"No! Not!" Naruto screeched. "You guys are just feeding off of me, not making …out" he said this last word with such hesitance it was enough to amuse the others.

"Well I'm next!" Duo cheered, pouncing onto the Kitsune before he had time to protest. And just as quickly, the braided vampire chomped onto his neck in a matter of seconds.

"AAH!" Naruto shrieked at the sting, which was worse than Heero's. Duo was eager to consume more blood, and in his excitement he applied a lot of pressure to the wound. "You're a fast one," Naruto grumbled after getting used to his tongue brushing against him.

"Yep" Duo beamed, apparently enjoying this far too much. "I don't like to wait" he this in a sultry voice before resuming his feed. Naruto tried to retain his gasps as he continued. Though he would be lying if he said that the bites didn't feel good at all. After a minute Duo muttered "Shit!" under his breath and withdrew heaving some sighs. "Damn, that's a real good blood type ya got" he smiled, wiping his lips with his sleeve.

"Someone needs to control himself" Heero growled. As an apology, Duo leapt back up to Heero and smooched his cheek.

"He's not as tasty as you though" Duo chuckled mischievously tugging at his sleeve.

"Shove it" Heero snapped turning his head away.

"Don't mind them, they're a couple" Yuki explained to Naruto as the Kitsune's eyes shot back and forth between them.

"I should have known…. But whatever" It was then that he remembered not seeing Sasuke around. "Oh… um.. you know Sasuke… didn't he tell you guys not to drink from me?"

"SHIT he did didn't he!" Duo yelled. "I guess we just forgot… " he paused. "May I again?"

"No!" Naruto snapped. "Other people need to drink, let me take care if it if Sasuke gets mad and besides being with a bunch of vamps is not that bad, so long as you guys don't rape me OK?" Yet another awkward silence.

"You'll get used to us, I'm sure" answered a timid Quatre, "We're not that disturbing are we?"

"God, you're blunt" Kyo shook his head. "Whatever, after I get a drink I'm playing Shatterball anyone wanna come with?"

"Sure, as long as we're not in the same team" Yuki smirked. "It's great exercise,"

"Oh, but you shouldn't cheat Prince Rat" Kyo added with a smug smile.

"I never cheat during Shatterball, you're just a bad player" Yuki shot back.

"Can Sanji, Zoro and I play with you guys?" Luffy sat with two other men at his side. One having suave blonde hair and odd curled eyebrows, the other having mint green hair and particularly strong build in his arms.

This time, Naruto allowed Kaiba to take a drink while he listened to the talk of this sport. After being fed on so many times, Naruto was beginning to get used to the warm sensation, so much that he was able to talk clearly. "Umm… Kaiba?" the youth gave a grunt to show he was listening.

"What is Shatterball?" Naruto wondered aloud. Kaiba stopped as a minute finally came. After the healing kiss, he withdrew and wiped his lips before talking.

"It's a sport that we play around here, sometimes its used for training" Kaiba explained. "I only play it periodically, sometimes the others get so energetic, its irritating" he said this last remark with a cringing face. Kyo stepped toward to Naruto and said nothing but bowed his head. The Kitsune knew that this meant he was thirsty, so he propped his head to the side allowing Kyo to drink.

"Um…. Kyo?" Naruto asked again. Kyo stopped and looked up at him.

"Yeah?" Kyo drawled out after a few more laps at Naruto's neck.

"Can I watch you guys play… Shutterball?" Naruto was very curious as to what this new sport was about (though he tried not to show TOO much interest).

"It's Shatterball, and yes you can watch, but it's real dangerous" Kyo warned after giving him a final healing kiss.

"Uh yeah whatever" Naruto sighed carelessly. Kyo rose from his spot. "I'm gonna go to the Arena to play, whoever wants to join a team come with me!" he announced to the other vampires, several of them got up to follow him.

Naruto was about to go along with them, when Hakkai approached him with a tap on the shoulder.

"A drink?" Naruto assumed his tilt-neck position again.

"No…" Hakkai shook his head. "Well… um yes…. but someone else needs it more than I do…if you please" The look in his eyes were of apologetic air.

"Oh um sure… Can I watch Shatterball later?" Naruto questioned timidly, he was sort of looking forward to the game.

"Yes yes, of course" Hakkai nodded. "Please, this way" The blonde followed the tall man to where the stairs used to be. "Oh dear, they're gone aren't they?" Before Naruto could say anything, Hakkai sprouted wings and lifted him into his arms.

"Hey!" Naruto wailed at his smiling face.

"It won't be too much of a flight anyway" assured Hakkai with a slight chuckle. His wings gave a flap before he levitated from the ground with Naruto making chattering noises with his teeth. "Hold on, wouldn't want you to fall off now" Hakkai made sure to fly slowly, gliding calmly towards the door that waited at the top ledge. The flight only took about 10 seconds, at normal speed, Hakkai would have made it in 2 seconds, but he wanted to be courteous. "There, that wasn't that bad" Naruto turned red in the cheek at Hakkai's half kind and half mocking grin.

"Put me down" Naruto hissed struggling in his arms. Hakkai dropped him to the floor. "OW!"

"Sorry, that's what you said" Hakkai grinned again. Naruto grumbled, folding his arms with sharp daggers in his eyes. "Now Mythos is in… the Care Room if I remember…" They exited the Sleeping Chambers and were back in the Main Hall. Naruto silently trailed behind him as they went down the Main Stairs to the floor. It was the room a little closer to the Stairs, but across the Dining Hall, it's wide door having a painting of a Medicine Pill on the panel. Hakkai opened it and bowed. "Inside"

It was a longer hallway than what Naruto expected and some of the equipment used in the room made his eyes twitch uneasily. Sharp metal instruments, Straps on the beds, Medicine bottles laying in a messy array and to Naruto's terror, a few shackles on the walls. "Is this a care room or a torture chamber?" he thought to himself. Hakkai stopped at a bed with an occupant and another vampire sitting by his side.

"Fakir, this is Naruto" Hakkai said politely to the black haired youth, seated on a worn out chair. His eyes were angled, dark, a mix of bitterness and gloom. His hair looked untamed, only held by a pony tail, and he wore black (Like all the other vamps) but in the form of a tuxedo. He only looked 14. He held the hand of his bed-ridden partner, who frankly, resembled an opposite of him. Wearing black pajamas, his hair was silky white, and his eyes were delicately curved but timid gold. An oxygen mask was tied to his face and he was connected to a blood bag, which was almost running dry. He was 10 times worse than Mokuba's condition when Naruto saw his skin. The sick youth's chest heaved in and out as he gasped for air slowly. The Kitsune assumed that he was about the same age as Fakir.

"It's about time, but here" Fakir started as he got up and unhooked the needle from the patient's skin. "This blood is bad for Mythos"

"Why?" Naruto stepped forward as Fakir threw away the needle and started to work on taking off Mythos' oxygen mask.

Hakkai leaned closer to Naruto and whispered in an embarrassed voice "That was dog's blood"

"Ohh.. " Naruto coughed slightly. Mythos was free to move around so he tried getting up himself, but his body was stiff and weak, it refused to even budge.

"I'll help you" Fakir stepped forward and lifted Mythos on his back to take him a little distance, closer to Naruto. "Here, he has good blood for you" Mythos did not say much but he uttered a small noise of appreciation as Fakir settled his body with Naruto's.

"This guy's so pretty" the Kitsune blushed a light pink as Mythos stared up at the body, which he would drink from. It was a good thing Naruto didn't say these thoughts outloud. "Dangit! Why am I blushing?" Naruto then realized that Mythos was slipping from his grasp; he pulled him up higher, positioning his head to his neck. "Go ahead, drink" Mythos obeyed, biting into the Kitsune's flesh, applying more pressure than the normal bite. "Chh" Naruto made a few frustrated noises at the sensation again. Mythos clearly liked the taste, as he scooted closer, clambering for more. Naruto counted a minute, but felt how tight Mythos clung on to his garments. "I'll let him on a little more" He let 30 more seconds pass, of the youth lapping graciously at the substance, making satisfied noises under his breath. After that, Mythos gave the healing kiss. The bite marks faded as if nothing happened. Naruto sighed and withdrew.

"Th- Thank you" Mythos stuttered holding the Kitsune's hand before pulling away.

"Don't mention it" Naruto coughed, as Mythos let go of his hand and went back to Fakir, who also smiled with appreciation.

"Finally we can leave this chamber, I don't like it here" Fakir said to Mythos who clung to his sleeve but said nothing. "Thank you for your kindness"

"Gah! Uh It's OK" Naruto mumbled and fidgeted as he watched Fakir carry Mythos out of the room. Hakkai saw the shy blush on Naruto's cheek and he grinned.

"You take a fancy for him?" Hakkai joked as he turned to exit too.

"No!" Naruto shot back. "He's just really good looking that's all" Hakkai said nothing else as he escorted him out of the room, closing the Care Room door with a slight shudder.

"Come, you wanted to see the Shatterball Game remember?" he said courteously as he led Naruto to a door under the stairs. The doors were not of wood this time, but metal and it bore no sign on it. They were very wide (almost two times as wide as the others) with huge golden doorknobs with the letter 'A' engraved on them. "This, is the Arena, we spar and play games in this room together. Master Sasuke likes coming down here too periodically, but he does his own training in a separate room" Hakkai explained as he laid a hand on one of the knobs. "Oh, and you might want to watch your head when we go in" Naruto followed the man's advice and capped his head with his hands.

.


	5. Shards of Shatterball

Luna Blood

Chapter 5: Shards of Shatterball

Disclaimer: No Characters belong to me

"Watch out!" a voice called as soon as Naruto followed Hakkai into the game room. A large round object sped toward the Kitsune who dodged after cursing under his breath.

"Careful!" Hakkai scolded the players who were hovering above. All participates in the game wore bandanas, some red, some blue to determine teams. The room was rounded, with bleacher like seats hiding under thick plastic shelters. The ceiling was unreasonably high, its walls containing windows boarded up with thick wood planks. The players sped down to Naruto to check on him.

"Hey Naruto you OK?" Kyo wore a red bandana over his head. Naruto grumbled but nodded.

"What the hell was that?" the Kitsune asked. A tall vampire (with stronger build then many in the room) made a nervous noise. He had long blonde hair and apologetic blue eyes; he walked over to a corner of the room and picked up a round glass ball.

"I think….it was me?" the blonde whimpered nervously, Naruto twitched uneasily at his arm muscles. "I'm sorry Naruto"

"God Gourry, watch where you shoot!" Duo snapped, he then leaned closer to Naruto and said in a lower voice. "The guy's immensely strong but not that bright"

"I said I was sorry" Gourry shot back.. Apparently he had good ears too.

"Hey, that's your ball!" Naruto cried at the glass sphere in Gourry's grip.

"Yeah" Gourry beamed seeing that Naruto quickly changed the subject. "Too bad you can't fly, the game would be fun to play otherwise" his massive wings flapped a few times as he spoke, creating a strong breeze in the room.

"Oh? How do you play?" Naruto questioned, his eyes seeing some injuries on the other player's arms.

"We should go into the spectator's seats before we go on" Hakkai suggested. Naruto agreed; so after Hakkai nodded to the other players to continue, he took him back to the side so they can watch under cover. "The point of the game is to gain more points than the opposite team when the time limit is up." He gestured to an end of the room having a large clock counting down to zero. "The team takes turns to try to shoot the Shatterball to the goal, starting at the bottom each time, they have 5 minutes per turn"

"Where's the goal?" Naruto darted his eyes, for a net of some sort.

"There" Hakkai pointed up, way up to a hole at the very top of the ceiling, already covered with dents and scratches.

"WHAT?" He squeaked at the goal that was nearly impossible to reach. "But the goal's only THAT big? And what the hell's up with the ball? It's solid GLASS"

"Yes, it's to train our energy control" Hakkai explained with a calm face. Naruto scowled; he didn't believe him, despite this he continued. "The dense surface of the ball makes it difficult to manage, you must hit it hard in order to make it fly anywhere"

"I guess that makes sense" Naruto nodded, imagining what kind of force they used..

"Ah but there's a catch, you see cuts on the player's hands I assume?" Hakkai added. Naruto nodded, many of them did have some kind of injury, primarily on their hands and arms. "If you hit the ball with too much force, parts of it will break off, it can either help or hurt your team" The players zoomed above them, striking the Shatterball to each other using whatever part of their body that they can. Some preferred to kick it like a soccer ball, some struck it as if it was a volleyball, and still other's threw it around like a baseball. "The previous hits, make cuts into the Shatterball, creating injuries for other players, like slicing yourself with a glass shard for an example… that's why it's important to balance your hits and to make it into the goal as fast as possible" Hakkai went on. Naruto realized that this was true as he saw Duo wince a little, hitting the ball back up to Heero. "It takes a lot of teamwork and communication to get the Shatterball into it's goal, which is why telepathy is used primarily in this game, of course if a skilled mage is on the opposite team, he could very well hear their thoughts." Naruto admired the thrill and danger of the game, by now he wished he had his own pair of wings so he could participate himself. "One of the most vital moments is the actual shot to the Goal, if one is to miss, the ball itself will shatter into a million pieces, hurting everyone on the field, until restoring itself to its original shape"

Naruto continued to observe the game. The players sped around the tall ceiling space, some hovering near the ground in case the Shatterball was to head in their direction. "Can you listen to what they're saying?"

Hakkai nodded and paused, closing his eyes for a bit. "Right now… Kyo's team, the Red Team, want to hit the ball to Hiei, who is already near the top, but he's being watched over by Duo and Heero who're circling around him" Naruto looked up. Hiei did seem a bit agitated, realizing two players in blue followed his every move. "But the Red Team knows that Heero and Duo cooperate better than others, so they're letting Luffy and Zoro, fly equally close to him, in case Heero and Duo plan to take him down"

"Taking him down?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Yes, just touching your toes to the ground is enough to get him out of the game, so knocking him hard enough to the floor would eliminate him from play" Hakkai nodded. "But if you want that player back, you must pull him back up to the top to touch the Goal above"

"All of this? Who the hell's keeping track?" Naruto had hard time following the action of the game himself. Hakkai pointed to Shikamaru and Kakashi standing near the bottom, apparently not doing anything but keeping an eye over the players. "Only those two?" Hakkai then pointed back up to the near top. Two identical twins, each having neat sandy colored hair and delicate blue eyes kept an equally focused watch on the game below; they calmly floated there with arms folded.

"Amiboshi and Suboshi have good eyes, so it's alright" Hakkai laughed "I played referee a couple of times too, got pummeled by the Shatterball" The Kitsune winced, this time imagining what it would feel like if he REALLY got hit by the ball.

"Looks like loads of fun" Naruto beamed gazing at the figures, each concentrated to get a goal in their post. "Hey, if I had wings, do you think I'd be able to play?"

"I don't see why not" Hakkai agreed with a gentle smile. "I mean you ARE the Great Thief Kitsune so I don't see the harm in some training"

Naruto was about to go on about how cool it seemed to play a great game of Shatterball, when the Game Room door opened.

"Who's there-OH SHIT!" Kyo turned to the door then immediately snapped his head back to the goal, as the Shatterball missed its target. The sphere burst into a rain of glass shards, pouring onto the vampires who shielded themselves with their large bat wings. Naruto shrunk back, the glass shards looked a lot tougher than what Naruto was normally accustomed to and it startled him that the Shatterball really did stay true to its name. After the last piece reached the floor, they shot back to each other like an instant replay of an assembling puzzle. The Shatterball was in its original state again. "Dammit!"

"Sorry, my bad!" Luffy called out from the near top. "I guess I missed!" But everyone's attention was at the figure at the doorway, who also had some wounds in his wing sheltered over his head. When the wing moved aside, Naruto (and many others in the room) coughed nervously.

Sasuke stood there silent, his wing now fanning itself from the injuries. No one dare spoke, not even Shikamaru and Kakashi who were normally the choice men to calm him down. Seeing this, Sasuke approached Naruto, who still sat with Hakkai at the spectator seats.

"Um… Master…" Hakkai trembled at his expression, which appeared stolid. Sasuke made a careless glance to Naruto and sniffed at him a couple of times. Naruto scooted away, nearly climbing onto Hakkai's body. Sasuke made a sick smirk and turned to the other men outside.

"So…. about 15 of you disobeyed me…" Sasuke said this in a chilled voice, making the other members of the Clan shiver uncontrollably. "Didn't I say not to lay a hand on him, until I said so?" Some nervously coughed out a 'Yessir' but many still remained uncomfortably silent. The Master's eyes then fell onto two more occupants of the spectator seats. "Mythos and Fakir… rare to see you guys out of the Health Room" The two sat close to each other and Mythos made a startled noise at Sasuke; he curled into Fakir's body. Sasuke approached the couple; Fakir wrapped an arm around Mythos, holding him tight. "Naruto's blood tastes sweeter than anything else you've ever tasted….right?" his ivory fingers crawled under Mythos' trembling chin.

"Please Master, he really needed the blood," Fakir pleaded apologetically. Sasuke did not answer him, to this Fakir changed his expression to a serious tone. "Shall I be punished in his place?"

"Hmph, you boys love doing that for each other… how cute" Sasuke scoffed, feeling Mythos smooth face for a while longer before rudely smacking him with a neat swipe of his palm.

"Please sir!" Shikamaru ran up to Sasuke in an attempt to restrain him.

"Shut up!" the Master only made a swipe of his wing and Shikamaru was sent flying back into some other vamps. "Mythos…you took Naruto's blood without permission, now down on your- AAAH!" Sasuke wailed at an impact at his head. He turned around, and to his dismay saw that a shoe lay behind him. This was more than what the Master could handle, his elegant eyes turned a raging red. "Who the hell threw that?" No answer. Most of the vampires did not see who threw the shoe at their leader, but they were kind of glad that Mythos was momentarily spared. "…. So no one is stepping forward…. ALL OF YOU WILL SWALLOW GLASS!" The Shatterball broke again, this time the shards much longer and pointed than the regular crystals. It seemed Sasuke was serious as the shards zoomed dangerously for everyone's mouth.

"Enough of this BULLSHIT!" Shrieked a voice before anyone was able to taste glass. The shards stopped in midair and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Kitsune who was missing a shoe. "I let them have it, so you deal with ME"

To Sasuke, this was a rare moment of real defiance towards him. And it was a curious deal; he was not used to this behavior. "It's my blood, so I can distribute it how I want to… like this" Naruto sped towards Fakir. And held onto his free arm.

"What the-" Fakir made a surprised jump at the Kitsune. "What are you-"

"Blood" Naruto answered bluntly tilting his neck. "You're thirsty" Fakir did not move. The blonde then said under his breath. "You're gonna play along or what?" Fakir's eyes wandered down to Naruto's flesh. Finally with a sigh, he leaned forward holding him close.

"Excuse" Fakir whispered before biting onto his neck. Naruto gave a sly smirk to Sasuke as the vampire absorbed as much blood as he could, his tongue pressing against the piercings harder than usual.

"See? As I want to," Naruto grinned as Fakir stopped, kissing him on his neck and drawing back, with heavily satisfied breaths. Sasuke noticed something hauntingly different this time. Fakir's eyes had a mystic haze, as if he experienced something truly pleasurable. His body slouched over Naruto, who pushed him to Mythos with a joking laugh.

"…you…" Sasuke growled through clenched teeth and fists. "How dare you-"

"That's right" Naruto beamed. "NO ONE messes with me, even with this 'deal' you put on my neck" He turned to Fakir, who curled up with Mythos. "The blood tasted good didn't it?" The youth nodded back, not saying a single word. At this, Sasuke sensed an aura from Naruto as his Kitsune eyes narrowed back to him. The blonde beauty meant something else now.

"What…are you?" Sasuke hissed, with only a tiny trace of a gulp. "I really mean it this time" At this point, the clan was having a few second thoughts on who to be really scared of, especially at Naruto's answer with his red eyes and eldritch laughter.

"THE Kitsune…" he said in a low, empty voice. "I warned you all"

To be continued


	6. Toys of Dust

Luna Blood

Chapter 6: Toys of Dust

Disclaimer: None of the characters here belong to me. 

"Warned?" Sasuke scoffed under his breath. "Fine, feed them then!" Surprisingly Sasuke did not go on another murderous rampage after Naruto's defiance towards him. To this the Kitsune was definitely proud of that. The Master turned, and was about to leave the still arena; he paused in his steps; his back facing the Kitsune. "The storm will probably go away in 2 days"

"…Fine!" Naruto spat back, feeling victorious for once in this castle. "I MIGHT leave" Sasuke left slamming the door behind him.

The Shatterball did not continue. The vampires were too stunned to even think of the game anymore, let alone who was actually winning.

"Thanks Sanji!" Naruto beamed at the bowl of ramen in front of him. It was his dinnertime. The vampires decided that this particular youth was to make all of the Kitsune's meals, for some reason it appeared that he was rather experienced in the culinary field.

"No prob" replied Sanji, combing aside his blonde hair and taking a puff from his cigarette. This made Naruto wonder how Sanji cooked so well, with a smoker tongue. "Kakashi told me that you love Ramen, especially with fresh noodles"

"Damn straight" Naruto gleefully cheered, slurping the dish under a minute. "Thanks a bunch" Sanji bowed and realized that he was thirsty himself.

"Sir… may I?" Sanji made a light gesture to his neck, and Naruto understood.

"No formalities man" Naruto snapped, tilting his head as an answer. Sanji stepped forward to receive blood. The Kitsune felt the pierce at his neck; making a little whine under his breath, but nothing more. Sanji's hands rested on his legs, gripping the fabric of his pants lightly, even occasionally rubbing at them. When Sanji withdrew, Naruto snickered. "Did it taste good? You lick more than the others"

A surprised Sanji answered, "Maybe it's the tobacco" he walked away after waving his hand lightheartedly. Taking his exit, disturbed thoughts hinted at him. Was the Kitsune getting too used to the duty that was weighed upon him?

Naruto was bored, so he too was about to leave the Dining Room when he noticed Sasuke standing by the side wall. "What do you want?" the Kitsune hissed.

"Nothing" Sasuke answered quite bluntly. "I noticed how you eat like a slob"

"Shove it" Naruto shot back. "You're one to talk, you're a vamp"

"Is that so?" Sasuke sneered. "Strange, you seem to be enjoying it" Naruto was taken aback by this last remark. No way that a guy like him could take any pleasure from this. The Kitsune himself was weirded out by the idea, feeding a bunch of men. But no, not pleasure. At least Naruto hoped that wasn't the case. Still, this time he did not lash out again. Sasuke realized his point worked, indicating this with a triumphant grin.

"Whatever" Naruto grunted, walking past the Master, his angry steps echoing around the empty Dining Hall. "This place still…" the Kitsune paused. His eyes stared the ancient floors, hollow torches, and windows hiding behind the termite eaten planks. "…creeps me out, what the hell are you guys doing here anyway? Couldn't you guys get a NORMAL house?"

"You don't need to know that!" Sasuke barked, completely offended by the inquisition. Naruto only raised his eyebrow at the strange reaction.

"Fine, I won't ask, I'll just go ahead and feed your guys" he was about to stomp out of the room. But again he stopped. "How come everyone in this castle is a guy anyway-" Naruto did not finish, Sasuke looked ready to punch him in the face, and for once Kitsune got the message and sped off.

"Master…" Shikamaru, Kakashi and Sasuke were alone in the Throne Room, though ever since Naruto's arrival, the Throne Room was even emptier than it usually was. No more did Sasuke pay evening visits, he was too concerned on the spirit washing over his men. They were relieved at another soul to finally come to their abode, but Naruto was something more. "…this one is different" Kakashi started. "I've never seen a vampire with that haze…"

"Did you receive blood from him?" Sasuke questioned, his pondering hands in a nervous clump. "Fakir's eyes told me that it tasted………" he took a moment before finishing. "…divine"

"Have you ever tasted that kind of blood?" Shikamaru wondered aloud. "I've heard such blood is more delicious than those of a virgin…that, I know how it tastes"

"…….Like…ecstasy?" Sasuke looked to Shikamaru. "I've never tasted virgin blood before" Shikamaru shuffled his feet, perhaps hesitant that he brought up such a subject.

"Yes….but obviously Fakir got something more, did you see how his fingers grasped onto Naruto's flesh?" Kakashi said this in a worried voice. "And when Naruto withdrew, he had a face of deep sorrow"

"The way you make it sound, it's almost as if they had sex" Sasuke jeered lightly.

"Well- they didn't" Shikamaru corrected. "It's just odd that Fakir looked like as if he just did"

"Orgasm and all?" A sly smile appeared through Kakashi's mask.

"Now that's enough" Shikamaru snapped with annoyance. "This is serious"

"Well……………assuming Naruto IS a virgin, maybe it's just because he's a guy, and this IS the first time the men are feeding off of a young man, especially as a fountain. I was surprised that Sasuke's spell worked." Kakashi continued.

"I saved it for a rainy day, that's all, now he's gonna come soon… I need to be left alone" At this Shikamaru and Kakashi exchanged nervous glances before leaving their Master alone in the Throne Room. Sasuke paused, waiting for their footsteps to fade away, then he knelt down on the floor, fists clenched tight and covered in sweat.

He waited

waited

waited

………………………….

"REALLY?" Duo laughed heartily. "Those city folks are the dumbest!" The vampires were back in their Lounging Area, the place where Naruto first met these people face to face. But now many sat around him, wanting to listen to Naruto's criminal tales in the city. The atmosphere was relaxed, and the Kitsune was feeling right at home with the youths who laughed at his stories.

"Yeah, I took the guy's ID and I was able to make off with 20,000 dots" Naruto joked, even as Kyo fed at his neck as silently as he could (trying desperately to smuggle the fits of laughter coming from him)

"Hmph, typical" Hiei sneered. "Those idiots never know what hit them." His head rested on Naruto's free shoulder indicating he was the next to receive blood.

"Mmff mmmff" Kyo's made muffled noises of agreement. He withdrew and licked some extra blood off of Naruto's neck, the Kitsune making some giggles at his tongue. "Those jack-asses complain about everything, so I have no problem taking their blood"

"Um….wait a minute" Naruto said thoughtfully. "If you guys had a history of getting your blood from the city, wouldn't there be more people here? I mean there should be at least one City guy I would know…."

"It's simple really" Duo reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange looking pill. "Calling it a drug would be harsh but…" The medicine capsule was very small but what startled Naruto the most was the color of its shell.

Blood red

"Um…." Naruto quivered at the sight. "What is it?"

"Every time we draw blood as food, naturally they would become a vampire as well" Hakkai explained.

"For us that would be annoying, so to stop that from happening, we use this" Duo gestured to the tiny pill on his palm. "This puts them to sleep and stops the vampire growth from happening in their blood too. Also, this is convenient because now we'd always have food, without attracting too much attention from those city morons"

"Ah, so that's why you can limit your population this way" Naruto winced at Hiei, who fed from him as they spoke. The Kitsune also took care as to cup Hiei's body to him now, just to prevent him from sliding off. "That's pretty smart of you guys! Who came up with that concept?"

No one answered.

More so that it seemed that no one wanted to answer. The vampire youths, bit their lips in silence, averted their eyes as if dodging the question itself, and the rest just winced. Hiei sighed, departed from Naruto after the kiss.

"Ummm…" Duo then tried breaking the silence with choked laughter. That failed. "Great, another game of Shatterball then?"

"We just played" whined Gourry slouching over a couch in the corner. As much as he appreciated the sport, he still got bored pretty easily. "Hmm… Why don't we train, I mean he might- OW!" he squeaked at Kyo who whacked his head at the sentence.

"Who?" Naruto started again, the tense atmosphere only reappeared at the attempt to hide it all.

"Gourry must be talking about Master Sasuke" suggested Hakkai nodding with the calmest smile in the room.

"Chh, Master this, Master that" Naruto mumbled with a roll of his tongue, at this Naruto changed the subject once more. "Why do you guys call him Master? I mean, that dickwad must have done something great to-AWK!"

An angry Gourry stalked to him and grabbed the Kitsune around the throat. Naruto was momentarily stunned at the sudden attack but to his horror noticed that no one did anything to help him at all.

"Don't call Master that!" Gourry hissed, his normally blue eyes turned an eerie red; to this, Naruto's leg swiped up to knock Gourry's head forcing him to drop him to the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Naruto shrieked, he scrambled to his feet about to strike him with a punch, when Kakashi rushed in and held him back.

"Please sir" Kakashi replied in a stolid voice, as his hands fiercely pinned him to his own body. "Just don't call Master Sasuke names, we get fairly upset that way, it's a little hard to explain-"

"-don't" Naruto shot back. He wormed his way out of Kakashi's grip, which fairly loosened. "I'LL get MASTER to explain it to me, Kitsune doesn't like secrets, not the ones he's not into anyway" These sudden occurrences were started to get irritating with him. Frankly, he'd like to get to the bottom of it, starting with the

'Master'

After making his way out of the Lounging Chamber (Naruto found another path through the passage of a bookcase) he was back in the Main Halls. Then it occurred to Naruto, that he had no clue of where Sasuke's Personal Room was. He stood in a stupid silence for awhile, darting his eyes left, right, up, down basically to any and every path available in the room. Since nothing else could be done about it, Naruto took a deep breath and yelled.

"SASUKE! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE YOU DICKWAD!"

He heaved a sigh after that, proud at his own loud and rash voice. Patiently, he waited a few minutes. Nothing. Facefaulting, he took another puff and this time he belted out

**"GOURRY ALMOST WRUNG MY NECK DRY!" **

Then he sat down and waited. No answer still.

**"HOW COME YOUR GUYS ACT WEIRD?" **

This time he didn't even wait the few minutes he went right on to.

"I KNOW YOUR GUYS ARE HIDING SOMETHING HERE!"

Naruto paused once more, but he did not hear anything at all. By this time, his patience was wearing paper thin, so he got up and decided to randomly look in different rooms. Most of them looked average, many of them resembled a medieval hotel room. Compromising of a simple bed, a small dresser and a closet. By the sheer number of these average rooms, Naruto figured that it belonged to the other vampires, but why did they prefer to sleep in the same chamber, instead of individual rooms?

"What are YOU doing?" questioned a familiar voice leaning on Naruto as he looked in another one of the average rooms.

"Nothing-" Naruto replied absent mindedly, before doing a double take at Sasuke who breathed down on his neck, wings fully spread as he lightly hovered above ground, his chin resting on his shoulder. "GAH"

"What are you doing in these rooms?" Sasuke repeated, this time in a stinging tongue, that the Kitsune was already used to.

"Looking around" Naruto answered defensively. "I can do that can't I?"

"Not in-HEY!" Sasuke barked at the Kitsune who darted into the room after seeing a trunk by the bed. Since Naruto had a history of being a thief, it was only natural that he was keenly attracted to anything that would be 's considered treasure. Including trunks. Whether it contained money or not, did not really matter, as long as he was able to open it would Naruto be a victor in any hunt. Sasuke went inside after him, taking a brief look at the doorframe, to see who the chamber belonged to.

"Let's see what's in here" Naruto sang in an unnaturally cheery voice that Sasuke paused at, he never heard the Kitsune sing before and for some reason he momentarily forgot that he was plundering his own men's rooms for…something. To Naruto's dismay, the dusty, brown thing was locked. A few curses crept from his breath, and Sasuke sighed with relief. Good thing all of his men locked their personal belongings in these trunks, he thought with a smug smile to Naruto.

"It's locked, now lets get-" He was cut off; Sasuke froze at a click from the box. Without a word, his head swirved round to see Naruto with an opened pad lock and what looked like a hair pin in his hand.

"Shit" Sasuke muttered at the Kitsune's foxy grin. "Why you son of a-"

"I'd come prepared, what do you think?" Naruto snapped back defiantly again. "Locked trunks would have the best stuff you know" Sasuke only bit his lip at the cocky statement as Naruto lifted the lid off from the box. But at the contents the Kitsune only made a loud "HUH?"

Filled to the brim, were toys, basically the kind you would give to a little boy. Airplanes, blocks, bouncy balls, dinosaurs, soldiers, boats, tops and any other silly darling that would make a funny noise, or gleam of colorful designs. All were dusty but had that glimmer of an old charm, something that you would have treasured in the past. They were piled upon each other in a crammed state, and (even Naruto considered this to be a stupid idea) they looked really uncomfortable.

There was an eerie pause at the find, and Naruto was debating whether to be freaked out or amazed at the discovery, though it would be the safe to say he felt an awkward mix of both. Sasuke also stared at the trunk, but only expectantly, he knew that all of the vampires had a trunk filled with similar things. He never thought they would actually listen to his personal command to bring all of the toys with them.

"Wow, um whose room is this?" Naruto questioned out of awe at the playthings.

"If you really want to know, this is Hiei's room" Sasuke said hesitantly. "Now close it up, I'm getting sick"

"But they're nice" Naruto said again in the attractive voice that kept drawing Sasuke to him. He picked up an airplane and made a 'Shhhhhhuuuuuu' type of noise. "I always wanted toys like this, I had them at one point, but-" His eyes saw how Sasuke seemed to be interested, leaning in, focused, no longer the dark tunnels that he hated, but now filled with curiosity.

"Go on" Sasuke said expectantly face faulting at how Naruto paused in his reflection.

"I won't" Naruto snapped out of his past and stuffed the toy plane back into the trunk. "You guys won't tell me anything so why should I tell you my past story?"

He had a point, and at this Sasuke made an annoyed scowl. "Well…" nothing came to him. Still, he wouldn't want anyone listening. Besides telling Naruto anything might pose his men in more danger than they already are. He walked over to the trunk and closed it (to Naruto's dismay)he even locked it back up. "I'm sure Hiei would be upset if he learned we looked in his trunk"

"Well we know another side of him now" Naruto grinned mischievously.

"No- well" this time it was Sasuke stuttering at Naruto who got up from the floor.

"I wonder what the other trunks would have? Does everyone have a trunk like this?" Naruto continued to yap on about how he would like to look at everyone else's treasure boxes until one of Sasuke's wings lashed out stopping the blonde in his eager talk.

"Naruto, don't bother looking in any more of these rooms" Sasuke warned, this time in a calmer voice, knowing that yelling at the Kitsune only results in him yelling back.

"But they're fun" Naruto said in a drawled tongue.

Sasuke knew he was going to regret saying this but he then said "They all have toys in it anyway!"

There was only a short pause, until Naruto only said. "Oh that's weird," And then "but how come they make you-"

To this Sasuke was tired of the question so he sprang onto Naruto and pinned him down to the bed. The Kitsune only made a frightened squeal, but no attempt to wriggle out of his grasp. "You don't NEED to know…understand?" He said this in an eldritch hiss and the glowing RED eyes again.

"Well as long as I'm supplying blood to you guys, I'll keep on asking" Naruto replied playfully after a stunned silence. "Besides they're only toys-"

"Like I said, you don't NEED to understand" Sasuke shot back. "The others must never know that you looked in a treasure box, or they'll go ballistic, and prodding anymore will get you in bigger trouble, especially with me!"

All of this shouting was getting to his head. But his curiousity of this strange new group he found just grew to new heights. Why would each vampire have a trunk of toys in his room, with exception of a few like Mokuba, they were way too old for these playthings. Why did Sasuke get uptight whenever Naruto asked a seemingly normal question?

The two just laid there in stupid silence; rather Sasuke was on his hands and knees over the Kitsune in bed. Both pairs of eyes were locked in an unmerciful staring contest with each other. Sasuke silently fumed at the big headed attitude that Naruto was throwing at him and Naruto cursed to himself that he was never going to get answers from anyone, including this particularly nasty vampire who always found a way to make him uncomfortable.

But the real question still bothered him more than the others. He decided to be blunt, so he went straight to asking, "How the hell did a jerkwad like you become Master of the Castle?"

"…" Sasuke made another displeased face. He didn't answer.

"Well…?" Naruto said expectantly. It was at this moment when Sasuke's eyes broke off and started to wander down the thief's body. His velvet shirt and denim pants were also black, like everyone else in the castle, personally made for him by Ayame, the castle's clothes designer. He briefly skimmed his vision over the Kitsune's body, his fit form could still be made out through the fabric and to this Sasuke narrowed his eyes; perhaps in jealousy or closer admiration.

"Too good looking" he thought displeasingly to himself. "This Kitsune guy is definitely something else…something different" Then he thought of how natural Naruto seemed to act with him, even whenever Sasuke threatened him or any of the other men around the castle. Was it because of this behavior that the Master felt strange, completely off balance with this self proclaimed Kitsune?

Naruto, in turn wondered why Sasuke seemed to stare at him like that. "God, this guy's too weird" the Kitsune scrunched his face in confusion. "He's staring at me as if I'm dinner on a silver platter"

The static still was beginning to prod deeper into both of their minds. It was Naruto who decided (again) that he was to break the silence himself. "Stop staring at me like that! It's creeping me out!" Sasuke's gaze never broke off; even at his words.

"But why?" Sasuke made the mistake of saying this thought out loud. Additionally, the mistakes piled unto each other in a mess. Sasuke covered his mouth in a gasp and in a rare moment of shy clumsiness, his arms and legs gave way, sending him crashing down onto Naruto who made another startled squeak.

"Get off!" Naruto screamed with a red face, flailing his limbs in a scrambled panic. Sasuke didn't get off, nor did he make an attempt to. Finally at least something was clear to Sasuke. Naruto did feel good.

"Do you ever shut up?" the vampire sneered at Naruto's complaints. It seemed as if Naruto didn't even hear the question, he just continued to yap on in some kind of native tongue that Sasuke didn't really understand.

How cute. Stupid, but cute.

"I'll just have to shut you up myself then" Sasuke said in a malicious grin; poor Naruto was already caught off guard. Before the Kitsune had time to react, Sasuke already settled his lips onto his.

"?"


End file.
